


Swift as the Wind

by ShowerFresh_DIOderant



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Orgasm Delay, Sexual Tension, Smut, Sparring, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowerFresh_DIOderant/pseuds/ShowerFresh_DIOderant
Summary: You are picked up by Fujin and are being specially trained. You are like Raiden's little Liu Kang.One day while sparring, you're a little off and Fujin wants to know why?Turns out, you got a bad case of the horny.Hijinks ensue back in Fujin's quarters.
Relationships: Fujin (Mortal Kombat)/ Reader, Fujin (Mortal Kombat)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Swift as the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Got into the Mortal Kombat Fandom and I love it! Can't wait to upload more about the boys TM

It was a shock, the feeling of his skin brushing against your own as the two of you sparred, teeth bared, sweat pouring. The only sounds made were the scuffing of clothes, the steps of your feet, and the quick parries of each other’s hits. There was no need for any special abilities or “god magic,” just fists and skill. You were no god like he, but you were strong in your own right. The god of wind himself thought of you as formidable with the right training and so it began.

He was incredible. None you knew were quite like this man- this immortal, the way his presence overwhelmed you, the way his kind smile warmed your heart. Just the sight of his glowing, blue eyes were enough to calm you, believing that Lord Fujin could do anything. You worshipped the ground he walked on, vowing to die for him if the occasion called for it. 

“Is there something the matter? You seem to be under more stress than usual.”

Yes, there was a stressful issue plaguing your mind. 

Him.

Your objective was to block every hit and hit him five times. Under normal circumstances, that wouldn’t be much of a problem, however, instead of thinking of ways to get passed his defenses, all you could think about was his head between your thighs, your fingers tangled in his white bangs as he hungrily ate your cunt.

“No, I am not stressed.”

You moved to strike low after a terrible fake out, leaving him to redirect your arm and leave your midsection open to attack. Before you could use your other arm to guard your stomach, he landed a firm hit there with the palm of his hand, sending you flying, your back scraping against the ground.

“I do believe you are, my dear. Tell me. What is on your mind? I cannot try to fix your lack of focus if you do not tell me what troubles you.”

There was no way in hell you could tell him what you were thinking and there were no good excuses popping into your head other than, “I am so fucking horny for you, please help me.” But that isn’t going to work. Lord Fujin didn’t look like he was going to budge on the matter, so you needed to think of something quick or he would think something was truly wrong. 

“Fine! I am stressed, but it’s really not all that big of a deal. I don’t really want to talk about it.”

He looked down to his feet, almost defeated since he was very respectful of boundaries and as much as he wanted to help, didn’t want to intrude on what could be a personal matter. 

“Forgive me. I do not wish to be so bold, I just want you to be able to focus better and talking can bring out those distracting emotions. You have so much potential to fight and I want to see you succeed. If you really would like to end this session quicker than the others, you are more than welcome to.”

You smiled at the god of wind and thanked him for his kindness, though unable to come up with the right words to answer his concern. Oh, gods… your hands began to tremble as you picked yourself back up, not even bothering to dust yourself off, and getting right back into a fighting stance. Fujin responded in kind, retreating into his stance, standing on one leg, powerful arms ready to strike.

He would be ready for you. He probably thinks you are going to strike up front and fast. Switching it up a little would be an excellent way to surprise him if only for a moment. Just like if you were to drop to your knees before him and worship him properly as a god like him deserves…  
Fuck. No.   
Before you could even twitch a finger, the wind god had struck you, knocking you down into the ground, the wind being knocked out of your lungs, your tongue bleeding from a nasty bite. The floor was not kind to your back as you were sure you would have some nasty bruises. Lucky for him, you don’t hold a grudge. After all, you were supposed to move and you just stood there like a dumbass.

“I am very sorry, my dear! I thought you would move or try to parry it at least! That’s it, gentle breaths, Its going to be difficult, but please keep breathing.”

Fujin sat beside you, holding your hand and helping you regain yourself with encouraging words and his soft touch.

“I’M- I’m alright!”

You coughed, trying hard to get rid of the sting in your throat and chest as he watched on with concerned eyes. He was silent, but you were ever grateful for his presence, though after a while you knew he would speak up again, insisting upon your confession. It was a struggle, fighting through your head on what to say.

Just admit to him that you lusted for him? Or tell him something else...Maybe you could just admit you were “frustrated.” That would be a better confession than outright admitting your attraction to him. Both were embarrassing, but at least the latter would not want to make you disappear as bad.

“Are you going to speak to me? That wasn’t normal for you. Your usual technique would’ve had you out of my grip in no time.” You looked down, trying your best to cover your eyes.

“I’m just... frustrated is all. I’ve been so pent up and stressed out and I’ve no time to take care of it. I’m constantly training or completing tasks. I don’t mean to let it distract me. I promise it wont be a problem again.”

Fujin’s brows rose as what you had told him finally appeared to register in his head. His friend was not just frustrated, but “Sexually” frustrated. His smile turned mischievous as he leaned in close, his smell intoxicating your senses. 

“I would hate for you to be distracted. Why don’t we… take care of your “frustration” and let you get some well deserved rest.”

Did he really just imply what you thought he just implied, because it sounded like he just offered to fuck you. The god of wind offering to pleasure you? The world had begun to spin at the thought of such a thing occurring. 

Thoughts of his endlessly long, snowy hair falling over you as his lips parted, a gasp, his teeth biting into his plush lip, had you mentally on your knees. Gods, you weren’t sure if you had the strength to continue standing if he kept looking at you that way.

“I mean… I don’t know if… are you sure?”  
He chuckled to himself as he took your hand in his own, his skin cool as the spring breeze.

“I am more than sure, my dearest.”

He pulled you close to him, wrapping his arms around you, cupping the back of your neck with a longing grip, it was a gentle, holding you long enough to feel his warmth. 

“I’ve had my eye on you, saw how hard you worked… I couldn’t help but admire your determination.”   
You looked down, your face red as he praised you. 

“Allow me to take you to my quarters. I’ll make sure to see to your… distractions.” He said with a wink.

Oh. Boy.

The weight of his body pressed you into his bed, his soft lips mouthing at your neck as your legs wrapped around his waist. His long, snow-white braid fell over his shoulder, glimmering in the light from the window, his bangs tickling your cheek as he kissed your skin, his teeth scraping over it then sucking on the tender flesh. It made you shiver, the way he ground against you, satiating the need that you had been craving relief from all day.

He was so beautiful. Everything about him made your insides scream with desire and warmth and no one could make you feel the same way. If only you could tell him, gods if only you could tell him. As much as you wanted to, however, he probably thought this was just a fling, as he liked to say, “I am always open to a good time.”

Wet kisses traveled up from your jaw to meet your lips. It took no time at all for it to become heated, tongues dancing as you both fought for dominance, which you quickly gave to him as you melted in his hold.  
His free hand that wasn’t propping himself up was on your breast, supplying gentle squeezes and occasionally pinching your sensitive nipple through the fabric. It made you arch into his touch, begging him for more, which he was more than happy to comply.

“Let’s take this off, shall we?”

He sat up, still straddling your lap as he helped you peel off your shirt, his warm fingers brushing against your stomach. As you took it off the rest of the way, his hands lay flat on your belly, running up the smooth skin, massaging the sore muscles with his thumbs. 

Tossing the shirt aside, you looked up into those glowing blue eyes while they stared in awe of your breasts. THE god of the wind was absolutely lost while looking at YOUR body. It was the most incredible feeling, a rush of pride or some weird sense of validation that you didn’t need, but felt so good.  
Fujin leaned in, his mouth between the crease of your chest, kissing and sucking on the skin, tracing over your bra-line, tongue dipping just underneath it.

“You can… you can take it off… Please.”

He chuckled, his brow cocked as he simply pulled the cups down and out of his way.

“We will get to that soon, you make me very impatient, my dear.” Your heart almost stopped as he eagerly ravished your exposed chest. 

He latched onto one if your nipples, tongue sliding over it as he sucked. The lewd noises were music to your ears as you tangled your fingers in his hair. With a pop, he pulled away, his lips red from all the attention, his lids lower from lust.

Fujin always seemed so calm and collected, so seeing him so desperate, so in need, only aroused you further. 

“You are so beautiful. It is a wonder that no one had   
caught you already.” You held your tongue, not wanting to reveal why exactly that is as you laid a hand on his chest.

“Why don’t you sit up for me? I think you deserve attentions as well.” You asked, curious to see what he would be shoving inside of you soon. 

He sat back while you crawled over him, untying the gray sash and tugging his pants down, taking the time to admire the silkiness of the material. He seemed to get the idea of what you were doing, his face flushed, his hand brushing over your cheek as you stroked his cock. He chuckled and arched as if he were being tickled, which made you retreat a little, questioning why he reacted that way. 

“Y-you're hands are cold, love!” 

Shit!

You furiously rubbed your hands together, hoping the friction would do well to warm them, but he took them into his own, his own heat seeping into your freezing fingers.

“Oh gosh, they really were cold, I’m sorry.”

He chuckled, pressing his lips to your smaller hands.  
“Well why don’t you warm me up, then.” He sealed that request with a wink and there was no way in hell you could decline.

“Of course! Gods forbid you be cold!”

You leaned over him, his hand brushing over the back of your head as you kissed the head of his cock. It was already leaking and twitching with need, blushing hard from arousal. You couldn’t help but admire its size, its thickness. Over all it was a gorgeous dick, not that you had seen very many of them, but Fujin’s was just so pleasing to look at. 

You watched him, staring straight into his eyes as you took him into your mouth, simply loving the way his lips parted, the way he inhaled sharply at the rush of pleasure he was receiving. 

He simply throbbed in your mouth, his head leaning back at the hot, wet sensations. His teeth bared and eyes closed, his brows pinched as he wanted under your touch. Hands sliding over his lower abs, feeling the muscles tense and relax as he tried so hard not to buck up into your mouth. 

“My dear… that is too good… Shit, you feel amazing.” 

A gentle breeze surrounded you, curled around your breasts and around your legs, tickling your wet core through your pants. It was cold, but still felt amazing as the Wind massaged you in waves. 

“I’ve been waiting… I’ve been wanting you so badly, ever since I first saw you… I knew I wanted you to be mine.” 

Well. You had always wanted to hear that, but you never thought it would take having his cock deep in your throat to. As much as you wanted to pull off of him and confess everything, let the tightness in your chest explode with how you felt for him, you didn’t. You wanted to show him instead, sucking him with a vigor, ignoring the present soreness in your jaw. 

His breaths were desperate, ragged as you gripped his thighs tightly, swallowing around him. Though you struggled so hard to breathe through your nose or at all, you pressed on, occasionally gagging on him. 

Under normal circumstances, you would have damn well taken a second, a fucking second, to pull back and breathe, pull back and recover, but you couldn’t.   
Your desperate desire to please him overcame you, Even with the growing burn in your lungs and the blurring of your vision, you could only focus on how he whined beneath you, how he twitched and fought hard to not fuck your mouth.

This was ridiculous. Wasn’t right. He will definitely chastise you for this, you thought as you clenched his pant leg tightly, your eyes clouding over.

Suddenly, he wasn’t fucking your mouth. He was holding your face between his hands and thumbing the tears from your cheeks.

“Are you alright? Please be alright, please.”

Yeah. You were in big trouble.

You cupped your hand over his, holding it tightly.

“I’m fine, I’m fine, Lord Fujin.”

There it was, the frustrated look you expected.

“Why wouldn’t you tell me? I should’ve known. No... this is my fault, I-“ You slipped out of his hold, holding his face between your hands, lips colliding with his, kissing him with such fervor that you hoped to convey your feelings.

His hands rested on your waist, still tense with worry, but definitely relaxing. You pulled away for a moment to look at down at him, seeing the worry and confusion still etched in his eyes.

“Fujin… it’s okay. I wanted it. I wanted to make you feel good, I just went too far.”  
You could tell he didn’t like that answer, his eyes not meeting your gaze.

“Fujin… we don’t have to keep going if you don’t feel comfortable.”

He kissed you softly in response, lips melding against yours, blush reddening as he matched your earlier passion as the kiss lingered. You whined into his mouth as he felt your heat, massaging over the damp spot between your legs. 

“We will discuss this after. I’m going to make you feel good now. That was the point of this, yes, love?”

You opened your mouth to speak but before you could say anything, you felt a rush. He pulled your pants down off of you, quickly with the assistance of the wind, making you laugh as you bounced back down onto the bed. 

“My, my, you certainly look frustrated!”

He slid your panties off, showing you how wet they were, his grin making you blush with embarrassment. 

“That’s what this was about, right!? I’ve been wet all morning! Its only fair that its like this. Did you think that everything we’ve been doing would make me dry up!? Foolish!”

His laugh rang through your ears as he tossed your soaked panties aside. 

“I do love when you get flustered. I find your overreactions so amusing!”  
You leaned up to playfully smack his arm, which he evaded so easily, catching it instead.

“Temper, my dear. You have a temper worse than my brother.”

You crossed your arms, not necessarily going to deny it.

“Well we aren’t going to talk to Raiden about your complicated fetish for humans, are we?”  
He cocked a brow at you and shook his head.

“Touché.”

He ran his hands down your legs, parting them open to see his prize. You weren’t going to lie, it made you a little nervous to see him staring so intently at your most intimate parts, but you fought through it, just happy to hear him sigh in desire at the sight.

“So,” he smirked, “why don’t I repay you for earlier.”

You bit your lip as he bent over you, kissing your stomach, his tongue dipping into your bellybutton only a moment before he was moving lower, lips trailing over your lower abdomen. The air felt tense as his breath was hot between your thighs, warning you of the imminent pleasure he was about to give.

On instinct, your legs part wider, almost begging for him to hurry, to do something to quell that burning inside of you. 

Almost as if he sensed that, he dove in, his lips pressing soft kisses to your clit before licking a long stripe over your soaking wet pussy. His fingers trembled against your skin as he devoured you, tongue dipping into your core, slurping and sucking at your lips, flicking back over your clit. He tortured you, teased you, made it hard to breathe as he consumed your being, doing his best to beckon your orgasm. 

You were so close. So, so close after all of the teasing, after how long it had been, all of the pressure was reaching a peak. Your hand tightened in his hair, your teeth bared as you got closer and closer.   
He pulled away. 

“Why…?” You whine as he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, those angelic eyes holding a demonic shade. 

“That would be too quick for me. It is sometimes a curse to be as fast as the Wind.” 

Pouting, you grumbled, “Fast at what? You weren’t all that fast down there.” 

With a wink and the push of two fingers into your needy hole, he responded, “Fast at making beautiful mortals like you come undone.” 

Any thought about a comeback was gone. Instead, all you could think about was the pleasant stretch of your sensitive walls around his fingers. It wasn’t his cock, but it was as good as you were going to get for the moment and you would definitely enjoy how he curled them and brushed over a spot that made your toes curl, your mind melt. 

He knew it too, what it did to you, how it made you shake, made you feel so close. He had to have been experienced, after all, he was a god and had lived many lifetimes around humans. He had plenty of time to study the art of pleasuring his partner. 

He was so bloody good at it, but you could never get off with just fingers, no. You were the type of person to need attention to your clit as well as your g-spot, which frustrated you. So close, yet so far away and he wouldn’t even brush over your clit, as if he knew that and avoided it like the plague. 

His fingers were thick inside of you, rubbing your inner walls with a tantalizing tenderness that made your feet search for purchase on his warm body, toes pressing into his skin and rippling muscles as he pleasured you like he was desperate to feel you tighten in release, yet you and he both knew he wasn’t going to let you cum this way. He was going to have you cum on his cock. As impatient as you were, that’s what you wanted too, so you suffered his teasing, knowing there was still more to come from this god.

“I think that’s good enough, don’t you think so, love?”   
You couldn’t respond, your blood pounding in your ears as he pulled his fingers from your soaked core, sucking them into his mouth to clean them. 

“I can’t ever get enough of this taste… of you. Its heavenly. One would be tempted to believe that you are not human, more like that of an angel…”  
You scoffed playfully, knowing that you are no angel at all, more likely to be a demon.

“You keep flattering me, Fujin. Why not just fuck me already? You’re talking about being impatient and then dragging it out.”

He chuckled, quietly agreeing with you before sitting up. You sat in awe as he removed his top, abs rippling, his tattoos glimmering over his body, casting a faint blue glow on the sheets. 

“If that is what you believe, my sweet. If you are insistent on having me, than I will just have to comply.”   
He had pulled his pants off the rest of the way and gave you a small show, stroking his length while you watched. 

Your eyes rolled as you watched him, feeling the irritation mix with arousal. He says he’s gonna hurry and then teases You? Ass…

“Fujin…” you growled, urging him closer with the prodding of your foot. 

He grabbed your legs tugging you down to the edge of the bed and spreading them wide, nestling himself between them, his length grinding over your wet lower lips. It honestly felt lovely, the way his cock grazed over your clit, back and forth. 

“Love… I need you…” 

His forehead pressed against your own, he closed his eyes, whispering to you about how badly he needed to be inside you, to feel your warmth engulf him.

“I want you…”

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, your lips meeting his once more and when satisfied, trailed kisses down his jaw.

“I want you too, Fujin.”

It was time. It was the perfect time to spill your emotions onto the floor for him to bare witness and decide whether or not this was a commitment he wanted to keep.

“Its like you said before… I’ve wanted you for so long. The moment I met you, I fell. All I can think about is you, even when you are away. I want more than release; I want for your love more than anything.”

His actions slowly came to a pause as he heard your confession, his eyes widening at the confirmation that you had felt in a similar way, but different, deeper.   
“Fujin, I don’t want to ruin the friendship that we have, but I have to tell you. I love you. I love you so much, Fujin…”

His eyes met yours, and then looked away, contemplating what you had said, running over the pros and cons of a relationship that you so desperately wanted, that he wanted, but was forbidden to have. To love a mortal, ends in tragedy, earns nothing but criticism from his brother and reminds him of the pain of knowing he could never be a father.  
Yet, he knew that when he looked at you, his heart swelled with something more than just a feeling akin to friendship, it burned hotter, stronger. He was filled with an almost primal urge to protect you, to keep you near at all times, not simply to cater to that urge, but also to enjoy your company. He wanted you near because he loved having you with him. He loved seeing your smile, the way you looked at him like he was your whole world and more, something he mistaken for simple admiration. 

His heart ached for the affection of another, wishing for nothing more than to have a family to call his own.

“I love you, sweet one.’  
His soft voice whispered into your ear, lips brushing over the lobe.

“Though it will be difficult, I want our relationship to prosper. There will be obstacles, however, I do not believe they are anything we cannot overcome together.”

He loved you back and told you he wanted to make this work. Happiness flooded your being, tears welling in your eyes as you kissed him, holding his cheek. You could feel his mouth trying not to grin in what you assumed to be pure joy. He whispered over your lips, repeating the same “I love yous,” as he began to push his impressive length inside of you.

“I love you, I love you so much, I want you to be mine, to be my mortal…”  
Fujin was huge, stretching you oh, so good, a silent groan of pleasure on your face as he stuffed you full. It didn’t take long for him to be all the way inside of you with how wet you were from arousal and all of the prep, his cock sliding in with little to no resistance, as if it belonged there.

“So good, my dear… You’re very tight… its sucking me in so deep…”

You couldn’t do much but whine and watch as he started to move, noticing that he was watching carefully for any signs of pain. Delighted to see that there were none so far, he felt more comfortable to not be as gentle.

You were getting lost in the friction, savoring the pleasure that crawled up your spine, radiated into your legs, and blossomed in your brain. It felt like the waves of the ocean lapping at your soul, each wave getting bigger, stronger, threatening to sweep you away.

“Are you enjoying it? Having me inside you must be incredible if it leaves you a trembling mess before I have even started.”

That’s because it was. It was so amazing, the way it curved, rubbing all of the right places, your thighs already shivering. You lifted your hips, chasing that friction, desperate for him to keep bumping into your g-spot, wanting to feel that ecstasy cloud through your mind and your gut, to tighten up that coil, pushing you closer and closer to snapping. 

He gripped those thighs, his thumbs digging into your inner flesh and started a very slow pace, working himself up by watching the blood rise to your cheeks, the blush deepening as he worked you.

He would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. If your perfect cunt hadn’t made him so close to cumming, he would already be moving faster, trying to coax out those delicious moans.

“Fujin… You… already?” 

You had felt him grow much harder, so much thicker, pushing you to feeling like you just might cum, but it was not to be. He slowed to a stop, kissing your neck eagerly before answering.

“Yes, I just cant help myself, you feel heavenly, I only need a moment.” 

His braid fell over his shoulder as he shifted, the silver rings shining in the light. You had the urge to touch it, to run your fingers over the silky hair. Fuck it. You both had just confessed your feelings and were having some passionate lovemaking. No where did it say it was illegal to touch his hair, so you did, smiling, figuring out that it was just as soft and silky as you imagined it would be. 

“You’ve been telling me this whole time that I’m beautiful, but let’s face it, you’re the beautiful one… look at you.”  
Blush bloomed over his cheeks as you spoke leaving him to grin and look away. 

“Stop that. Flattery is appreciated, but not necessary.”   
Your face lit up, heart fluttering as you chuckled at his bashfulness.

“Fujin! You’re so handsome when you get all flustered, and for me no less.” 

He scoffed playfully and pulled away from you, leaving you only a second to wonder why he stopped before he used the wind to roll you over.

“I think I much prefer this position.” He sighed into your ear, leaning over your body as you steadied yourself on your knees.

Aw, he just didn’t want you to see him all embarrassed. There was no doubt in your mind that it was why he moved, no way you couldn’t smile a the thought of your sweet God, Fujin, being so shy.

Sure, you would’ve rather looked into his blue eyes as he stuffed you full, but this would be just as good. You had been waiting this whole time, it didn’t matter how he gave it to you, you just wanted it so bad.

His hands gripped your waist as he pushed inside of you, stars consuming your vision, whines spilling out of your mouth. They were warm, his fingers pressing into your supple skin, his breath shaky as he grew accustomed to your heat. Face pressed into your arms, you moaned, pleasure spiking through your spine as he moved, slowly supplying the friction you so desperately craved.

“You feel amazing… so wet, I fit so easily.”  
Your heart hammered within you to the sound of his voice, happy to hear the gruffness, knowing it was because of you, how you made him feel. 

“Oh, fuck… fuck, fuck, fuck… please, Fujin…”  
You tried to rock back onto his dick, wanting him to move faster, but of course, it wouldn’t be that easy.

He held your hips steady as he continued at a tantalizing pace.

“Not so fast, love. We were going to savor this, yes? I’m having too much fun to get excited to quickly. If I moved much faster, I’d cum too soon. You wouldn’t like that, would you, sweetheart?”

No, you wouldn’t, but it was in your nature to be just a little selfish, after all, even if he did cum early, it wouldn’t matter. He could still finish you with those skillful fingers of his.

“Please, Fujin! I’m so needy…,” you said with a smirk as you still attempted to rock against him. A warm grin pulled at his own lips as he kept you still, keeping his same speed, yet thrusting harder. You let out quick, sharp moans with each move of his hips, ramming his cock deep inside, rousing you, but still not quite getting you close enough. 

“Oh, I can tell, sweet one, but lets try to get you a little closer…”

He leaned over you, his abs brushing against your back, his lips pressing kisses to your ear and jaw, one hand teasing your clit, while the other fondled your breast. It was absolutely heavenly, how he touched you, how he whispered sweet nothings in your ear, telling you how beautiful you were, how you were his. His fingers circled your clit with precision, listening to your voice to decide whether or not to pick up speed. Fujin was enthusiastic, his movements languid, yet wanton, mouthing over your skin like he was just as desperate to cum as you were, his own breathless moans sending sparks up your spine and then down into your stomach. He was so hard inside of you, feeling him twitch with every moan or utter of his name, feeling his pace stutter a bit before he slows momentarily, only to pick up again with fervor.

You could feel it, the heat starting to tighten in your gut, that feeling in your chest, in your loins that begged you for more, more stimulation to pull you over the edge. You felt your release so close to you with every twist of your nipple or the rush of his fingers over your clit,

“Aghngh… Fujin… Fujin, I wanna cum! Please, Fujin, Please!” Tears welled in your eyes as you felt yourself toe that edge of release, being so close, but not close enough.

The god took note of how you twitched around him, how you suddenly were so much more wet around him, the wet sounds twisting his gut in pleasure as he picked up his pace, pounding away at you with reckless abandon, he watched you writhe and moan loudly beneath him, crying out praises for his speed.

You finally felt yourself falling over that edge, your legs tightening as you felt your orgasm blossom to a point and then shatter your whole world, sending you trembling as the pleasure consumed your whole body, your mouth hung open in a silent scream, yet gasps and moans tumbled out incoherently. 

Fujin was also overwhelmed by your pleasure, feeling you tighten around him so deliciously pushed him to climax as well, his body stiffening before cumming deep inside, his hips twitching with every small thrust. His grown made you weak, his breathless gasps and heavy breathing making your stomach tighten, threatening to rekindle your arousal, yet satisfied you, knowing that your pussy made a god be so vocal.

A gust of wind knocked you on your side, leaving you a giggling mess as he crawled over you, pressing kisses to your lips and cheek, he snow, white bangs tickling you.

“I love you, (y/n)”

You wrapped your arms over his shoulders and pulled him over to lie down beside you, prompting him to wrap his arms around you, tangling your legs together.

“I love you too, my cool breeze.”  
He chuckled, “I was under the impression I was a little warmer than that.”

You shrugged, “Well I’ve never heard of anyone referring to someone as a Hot Breeze. That sounds silly. After all, you always give me pet names like, “sweet one,” I wanted to give you one as well!”  
He playfully rolled his eyes and nuzzled closer to you, 

“Then Cool breeze it is, then.”

You fell asleep in his arms, happy to know that Fujin was finally yours and you couldn't wait to see his face when you awoke.


End file.
